<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanting your midnights by JediAnnieScrambler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533960">wanting your midnights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler'>JediAnnieScrambler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flight Attendant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Post Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties weren’t as fun when you couldn’t drink. Drunk people definitely weren’t as fun when you couldn’t drink either. (Cassie reflects on her past year and gets a surprise at a New Year's Eve party.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Bowden/Miranda Croft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanting your midnights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Bryn who said she wanted fic about a kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Parties weren’t as fun when you couldn’t drink. Drunk people definitely weren’t as fun when you couldn’t drink either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassie Bowden, one year sober, circled the room again, filling her glass with fruit punch before going out to the balcony. She leaned against the cool railing, watching the crowd. Ani had invited her to this fancy New Years Eve party, hosted by some rich friend of a friend of a friend, in a penthouse apartment that surely cost more a month than she’d make in a lifetime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sipped her drink, thinking about how much her life had changed in the past year, taking her from drunk flight attendant to… sober flight attendant but one who occasionally worked with the CIA. At least last year she’d had someone kiss at midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassie shook her head, no she shouldn’t think like that. None of her sloppy one night stands had meant anything, they were just another way of numbing, like drinking. It wasn’t like any of those guys had cared about her- and why should they? She hadn’t cared about them! It’s not like they’d fly to Rome for her or-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, tentatively sipping her drink. No, still non alcoholic, then why was she suddenly thinking about a pair of big blue eyes, the king mane of dark hair, and a biting wit wrapped in a low accent that burned itself into Cassie’s memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was impossible to forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Cassie laughed to herself, now at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassie wondered, far too often, where she was, how she was doing, how the hell she escaped the hotel unseen. It had taken a month before every brunette on the street stopped catching her eye, before Cassie could hold herself back to tapping each and every one on the shoulder, hoping they’d turn to reveal those eyes staring back at her. But Miranda was gone, disappeared into the wind, and even Shane’s connections at the CIA couldn’t find her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From inside the party, the countdown to the new year began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten! Nine! Eight!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassie turned to look over the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven! Six!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, breathing it in. Trying to let Miranda go in each exhale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five! Four!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone tapped her on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassie opened eyes turning around to see-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miranda?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss me?” Miranda grinned, “Well probably not. Don’t answer that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassie stared at her in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cheer rang out from the party that triggered something inside Cassie. Whether it be tradition or lust or happiness that she was alive, Cassie impulsively reached out, cupped Miranda’s face and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stilled in surprise only a moment before kissing Cassie back. She moaned against her mouth, lips parting to let Cassie deepen the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled away, Cassie clapped her hand over her mouth, “ohmigod I can’t believe I did that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was unexpected,” said Miranda, “But not unwelcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around them, fireworks exploded, filling the night sky with light, filling the air with sound. Miranda’s eyes danced in the light, her smile widening as she pulled Cassie in for another embrace, slower this time, softer, and Cassie got drunk on her kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>